castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Details about the New Boss 4
Deputy Chief of rights: In addition to the dissolution and transfer of own coalition, the Alliance deputy leader have all the privileges of alliance leaders. Elder Permissions: Offered alliance members. Union campaign: 1. When the leader in long-term offline feature will automatically turn on the tribal election. Other members can click the button to enter the UI election. (Boss off seven days, will automatically open election) 2. Offline more than five days of tribal members, which will not appear in the electoral lists (including the original leader) 3. tribe members each have a precious right to vote one time (they can not Give yourself votes) 2014.3.6 updated can vote for their own 4. provides for the end time (one day), the highest number of votes will be elected members of the new leader. 5. During the electoral leader, tribal chief can not be transferred. -------------------------------------------------- -------- June 25 update ------------------------------------- -------------- After the coalition turned BOSS, Alliance members can access within the specified time, the kill BOSS can only use hero played hero on the base. The emergence of the decimal point percentage injury, the rounded up. Such as: The final player injury 20.4%, after rounding, will receive 21% bonus. BOSS kill all the members of the final calculation of the amount of blood, to determine whether a successful challenge BOSS. The sum of the damage caused to all members of BOSS's blood may exceed the maximum. Such as: A \ B at the same time are playing BOSS, BOSS will kill when A, B will not stop fighting, and B of the BOSS will also be included in the damage caused by the statistics. (Original: B caused damage is not statistics) members of each challenge will be the cumulative damage value, which kill BOSS blood.Challenge time ends successfully or kill BOSS award given appropriate honor. Each member participation BOSS war and harm to the boss will get the honor rewards,challenges BOSS, even if not kill, members can also obtain the corresponding Awards.(Formerly: must kill BOSS, the members can only be rewarded) In addition, if successful kill BOSS will kill to get extra bonus. Cancel the original mechanism kill ranked by computing awards, and new incentives to set maximum or minimum award honors were higher than the original set. Damage and Honor calculation example: If a player on the Alliance BOSS-II damage was 15%, BOSS did not die, then 70 * 15 + 170, if the BOSS death, then 3 + 70 * 15 * 170 * 5. If a player on the Alliance BOSS-II damage was 50%, BOSS did not die, then 70 * 30 + 170, if the BOSS death, then 3 + 70 * 30 * 170 * 5. New BOSS battle magic: 1. Magic can be used to highlight the icon around 2. Click magic, all the heroes have played directly cast. 3. The initial magic state to be used after the use of magic, all magic immediately into the public CD time, that two magic can not be used. 4. The use of magic does not consume any resources. 5. Each battle, two kinds of magic can each be used once. Hero dies and challenges adjustment again: 1. When the players to challenge the BOSS process, such as the player or players hero dies initiative to withdraw, and then into the interface, the "Challenge" button to display the CD admission time (15 seconds). 2. Admission CD time (15 seconds) in the click of a button, jump out prompt, players can choose consumed alliance personal wealth directly into, or close the window waiting time ends CD. PS: Players point out the consumption of wealth prompt box, CD time or continue walking. Click on the CD player time, will consume personal wealth. If the CD player in the balloons until the end of time, and then click on the player's personal wealth is not consumed. ---------------------- 7-16 update the new alliance BOSS --------------------- - The new alliance BOSS Information Description Name: Flame Lord open Condition: Alliance Level eight open consumption: 1000 Union wealth seconds into consumption: 30 Personal Wealth attacks: 5W active skills: spike a target unit. Damage cap: hurt ceiling 2W. Passive skills: free halo, and comes with the spirit of the nameplate talent (once every 0.2 seconds to resist abnormal state). Additional Skills: 5 curse talent Category:Blog posts